


Changes

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M, Radioactive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: After a strange and sudden headache, Ishimaru finds both himself and Mondo in a bizarre situation...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 10





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Where...? Where was he? He was certain that he’d gone to bed the previous night after getting that strange splitting headache but... This didn’t feel like his mattress even if it was soft. No... Whatever this was it was _breathing_ and as he slowly opened his eyes it became clear that something serious had to have happened the previous night for there to be a wolf of all things sleeping next to him, his thin frame tensing at the sight of it before he meekly attempted to crawl away.

Though he hadn’t gone far before he let out a yelp and clutched at his head, utter horror filling his features as he glanced down and saw vines crawling up his legs before he frantically pushed them off. What was this?! Never in his entire life had he seen anything as strange as that happen and as more of the plantlife seemed to be responding in the same way towards him he could only stand there frozen in fear until he was suddenly knocked onto the wolf’s back as it came barreling over to him.

He hardly had time to react either as it instantly took off and he had to hold on as best as he could with the plants they passed all briefly reacting to his presence. What on earth was causing them to respond like that towards him he didn’t know but the sooner he got back to his dorm room the better. Then he could figure out why he’d been with the wolf and what had happened the previous night.

Though with how much his head was still hurting he merely spent most of the rush back trying to alleviate the pressure by snuggling his face into the animal’s soft fur, pleased and what sounded like embarrassed little sounds leaving the canine as it made its way out of the wooded area and back towards where the dorm rooms were. How exactly it knew that he didn’t know but he was in too much pain to ponder it much.

That is until it slowed and padded over to where his widow was, clamoring inside only to tumble over with him and seemingly disappear as a familiar groan filled the air and he landed on said person’s bare chest to his complete embarrassment.

“Shit... That was harder than it shoulda been... Ya okay?”

How did?! He wasn’t entirely sure where Mondo had just come from but with how confused and anxious he was he didn’t care in the least, clinging to him tightly as he snuggled his aching head into his chest with a sniffle and whimper of pain only to shiver and flush as the other wrapped his arms around him and ruffled his hair. As long as he was with him they could figure out what was happening.

What was that strange noise however... It sounded like... Something hitting against the ground? The more he snuggled against Mondo the more rapid it seemed to get too and-Oh goodness no! He wasn’t sure how but as he happened to turn slightly he caught sight of what could only be a fluffy tail thumping against the ground next to him, the quiet animalistic whines the other was making in response to his affection only adding to how bewildering it all was. Did that mean that that wolf had been...!?

How...? How was that even possible? Surely he was just having a terrible dream or that headache was affecting him more than he realized... There wasn’t any way that what he was seeing was real. It couldn’t be... He didn’t want it to be! The other clearly had to have sensed his distress because he suddenly found himself being cuddled and licked-Wait what?! Oh... He was a wolf again...

“Ssh... Yer okay... I uh... I know this is weird as hell but... Ya don’t gotta be scared. It jus’... It started happenin’ last night and I don’t know how the hell to make it stop...”

While it was hard to comprehend the fact that a wolf was currently talking to him the fact that he couldn’t help what was happening only made him worry more, hugging the other more tightly and smiling a little as it made Mondo whine and snuggle against him in response. He may not know what was making him transform like that but it was clear that he was still the same man despite that. Especially with how he was trying to ease him and help him recover from that headache. 

Though... What was patting his head then? And why was Mondo suddenly growling and scooting further back-Where had that vine come from?! A squeak instantly left him as soon as he realized it was there and as it reached towards him again he could only hide against Mondo even further as the enormous wolf bared his teeth at it and prepared to defend him against it.

Only for it to gently pat him on the head again to his complete bewilderment before it seemed to be almost expecting something from him with how it was hovering close by, his crimson eyes widening as he slowly pointed out the window and it obeyed him without question and even closed the window behind it. How on earth had he...?! Did that mean that those vines from before had just been under his own control the entire time?

He... He didn’t know how to feel about it and the fact that the pain he’d been in had vanished the instant he called off the plant only added to how baffling the entire situation was, his thin frame shaking as he tried to comprehend it all only for him to gasp as Mondo gently rubbed his face against his cheek and break into tears. This shouldn’t be happening... It was impossible to control plants like that and yet somehow he was suddenly able to. Was... Was something wrong with him?

“I don’t know what’s goin’ on either but... I get how ya feel. I didn’t want to be a damn wolf... We’ll figure somethin’ out though. There’s gotta be somethin’ we can do bout this. Jus’ stick with me alright?”

How? How could they do anything about this?! They didn’t have any idea what could have caused it! Not to mention that if they didn’t get it under control the school was sure to do something to them... He’d heard all the rumors after all and as much as he hadn’t believed them before he wasn’t going to risk his and Mondo’s safety either. Which was why he merely nodded in response to the other and hid against him, the feeling of the other’s fur only somewhat helping to quell his worries. Please let this just be temporary...


End file.
